1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus for a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a vehicle steering apparatus including an electric motor for effecting steering movement of a steerable road wheel of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A motor vehicle includes a steering system for steering the steerable road wheels, typically the front wheels, of the vehicle. The steering system often includes a steering gear assembly located remote from the steerable wheels of the vehicle, for example, at the steering column. U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,914 discloses a vehicle steering system located adjacent a steerable wheel of the vehicle. The steering system includes an electric motor mounted with a McPherson strut. Actuation of the motor rotates the piston of the strut to steer the steerable wheel of the vehicle.